The Tale of Two Pranksters
by freya kurenai
Summary: And it's back. // 31. It is only because of Gin that Byakuya even knew the word daydumbing existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Freya:** hello there, Bleach fan fic world! … I am riding this wave for the first time, so I hope that you won't be too hard on me. This drabble is prompted by the sheer lack of good GinBya fics in ff. I'm here to rectify that.

P.S. I'm not a master of kansai; so I decided not to confuse you/ humiliate myself further by trying to write Gin's speech. However, I will try to make them the least OOC as possible.

So it's with great pleasure that I present to you, the drabble set that may or may not continue…

* * *

The Seireitei Academy had endured much in its time; many a shinigami had passed through its walls and had caused more than his or her share of trouble that would haunt the school forever.

One of these pranksters is the Third Squad's Captain, Ichimaru Gin. Anyone who saw the fox faced taichou would have no trouble believing the rumors spread about him like wild fire. Of course, the taichou himself would not deny these accusations, only that he didn't do them alone.

"After all," –he said one day- "it's awfully hard to terrify students and prank them at the same time one would try to blow up the mess hall."

Yes, anyone would believe that Ichimaru Gin was the living-legendary prankster of Seireitei Academy.

Specially the Captain of the Sixth Squad, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

"…Gin."

The familiar voice of his partner-in-crime awoke the sleeping shinigami-in-training, and he sat up to meet his 'guest'.

"Koniichiwa, Kuchiki-san. Lovely day, isn't it?" the smirk/smile on the young student's face belied the polite greeting, but the guest knew better.

Kuchiki Byakuya nodded, and sat down beside his classmate.

"The top of the Tower of Penance again? You do love sights, don't you Gin?" The young heir observed.

The silver-haired boy lay back down, arms crossed beneath his head.

"Maa ne, this is always the perfect spot for any viewing pleasure."

True enough to the two young boys' statements; they were seated atop the forbidden Tower of Penance, the prison of Seiteitei. Of course, it was, as they said, the perfect spot.

The Seireitei Academy was in plain sight.

"…So what class are we terrorizing today?" the onyx haired boy asked, looking out into the distance, which was inevitably covered by the Academy.

Gin's smile grew wider. (a/n: not really sure if that's possible in the anime, but they're just kids here so deal let's all pretend it can.)

"…the First Classroom, top floor, where the captain of the Fifth Squad is."

Byakuya nodded. The captain of the Fifth Squad was a brusque, almost military-like man, and he & Gin had heard a certain call to pranking such a man.

Then again, they had a call to prank almost anyone, so it didn't really matter.

"Materials?"

"All set. The explosion will be big enough to cause the students to panic, the Captain will take charge and soon, he will not emerge from the room, for he will be covered by at least five gallons of the special glue that you oh-so accidentally discovered one kidou class, and the lovely peacock feathers in the most beautiful shade of pink."

The two smirked.

Gin sat up and focused his gaze (???) on the said location, and putting a small box in front of Kuchiki heir.

"The honors, Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya started to nod but stopped, and instead glared at Gin.

"May I remind you, Gin, that my name is Byakuya."

The silver-haired boy laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yare, yare… gomenasai, Byakuya. But don't you think that should have been the other way around?"

The heir continued to look at him in such a way that insinuated that Gin had called him by an improper name. Gin thought that he hadn't, and expected some sort of telling off, as always when he forgot his status as Byakuya's friend. He almost laughed.

"You know," –Byakuya mused suddenly, picking up the other boy's all too bony wrist-"…you have a very annoying habit of calling people by their rightful titles, even when you don't have to."

"Is it that annoying?" the paler of the two asked, hearing rather than seeing the small box open.

"…Sometimes. You are too polite for your own good, Gin."

The heir proceeded to put Gin's hand on the button that lay innocently inside the box, then place his own hand on top of it.

Gin looked this time, an almost questioning tilt to his smile.

Byakuya looked at him seriously, with a touch of impishness in his eyes.

"We'll have to fix that."

And he pressed his hand down, activating the explosion that would send the first classroom on the top floor of Seireitei Academy into a sticky panic, and the presiding observer, the Captain of the Fifth squad, into a world of pink plumed humiliation.

* * *

"…am I to understand that you two, Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin, had nothing to do with the explosion that was set off in Captain Takamura's observed class?"

The question came from the Captain of the First Squad, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shijikuni.

In front of him sat the two pranksters, looking as innocent as they once were.

It was Byakuya who spoke first.

"We were not even aware of Captain Takamura's prescence in that particular class, Yamajii, so how is it that we can be accused of such an act?" he asked, using the name his godfather had imprinted in his mind to refer to the captain.

Strangely enough, the captain didn't seem to mind.

"Kuchiki-san, we are not accusing you, merely questioning your whereabouts during the incident. Ichimaru-san, do you have anything to add?" he shifted his gaze to the silver-haired boy, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Nothing at all, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shijikuni-sama." Gin replied.

The stark difference between the two had shocked the First Squad Captain the first time he had called them.

Byakuya had the odd habit of referring to him with the name that his superior, the ex-First Squad Captain and Byakuya's godfather, had fixed for him. It was, as he said, too long for anyone to pronounce properly.

Plus Yamajii had a nice ring to it that made him sound like a nice old grandpa.

Gin, apparently, had no trouble calling him by his full name, and would have included his title as well if not for a direct request from himself that he drop the taichou business.

Terribly odd indeed.

Add to that the fact that they wore almost identical smirks during any catastrophe, and Yamamoto-taichou had the very difficult problem of pinning any prank on the two boys.

And here they were, magnificently denying the accusations, calm and collected and somewhat pleased.

If only looks could be held up in the Student Council Court.

The first squad taichou sighed.

"Very well boys. You may go back to your classes. You're dismissed."

Byakuya nodded and Gin bowed and with their goodbye's Yamamoto knew he would have more trouble to come in the future.

Byakuya said "Sayonara, Yamajii."

And Gin said "Sayonara, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shijikuni-sama."

Both exited on cue, leaving Yamamoto who was shaking his head.

"If those two rose up in ranks one day…"

* * *

The Fourth Squad quickly accommodated the Ninth Squad taichou, Tousen Kaname, and his Vice Captain, Hisagi Shuuhei, both of whom were in a less than perfect state.

The former was generously covered by a sort of sticky substance, which was not subject to Hisagi-fukutaichou's kidou attempts.

To top it all off, his taichou was covered with bright pink feathers, varying in size and position.

"I didn't know what was going until I noticed that the Taichou wasn't coming out of the classroom. I'd already sent the panicked students out, so when I went inside…"

"It's not your fault Hisagi-fukutaichou." The serene faced captain of the Fourth Squad said, as some of her squad members carried the very sticky Tousen into one of the operating rooms.

"Calm down and alert Shijikuni-taichou. It seems that some people decided to reminisce today."

Hisagi looked confused but nodded nonetheless, shunpo-ing to the First Squad.

Unohana-taichou looked at a glop of the sticky mess that had dripped off Tousen, and the ridiculous pink feather attached to it.

She smiled.

It looked like some people never changed.

* * *

At the top of the Tower of Penance, Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin sat, admiring the smoke that flowed through one of the classrooms on the top floor of Seireitei Academy.

"We should do this more often." The sixth squad taichou mused, almost happily.

"We're both busy though." The third squad taichou replied, his head on his hand.

The onyx haired taichou frowned, and looked at his companion.

The pair of hands that sat alternate each other atop a button in a small box lay still.

"We're doing this again tomorrow Gin, and that's final."

"You sound whiny."

"So what?"

"We both sound whiny."

"And I reiterate, so what?"

…

"…that Jigochou's heading for us."

"…Yamajii must have been notified."

"Kuchiki-taichou, we should leave."

Gin felt someone pinch his cheek. Hard. That was gonna leave a mark.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my proper name? Well, Gin?" Byakuya wore a slightly reprimanding look, as he continued to pull on Gin's cheek with his right hand.

"This is really nostalgic you know. And that's starting to sting a bit." The silver haired captain said, not really minding the fact that the Jigochou was now zeroing in on their location.

"Well?" the butterfly landed on their hands, Byakuya's left one and Gin's right, still over each other and the button in the box.

"Hai, hai. Byakuya." Gin couldn't help but smile a bit more, the expression on Byakuya's face was priceless.

"Good." The Kuchiki let an almost imperceptible smile onto his face, letting the Jigochou rest on the back of his hand.

…

"Abarai-kun's gonna worry about you."

"Hitsugaya-taichou will tell you off again."

…

"Yamamoto Genryuusai Shijikuni-sama's looking for us."

"Let the old man wait."

…

"You know, Soi Fon-taichou's looking a bit stressed lately."

"Yes, I believe she does."

…

"Same time, same place?" Byakuya looked at his companion. Both men were standing now, and the box had disappeared.

Gin nodded.

"Sure Byakuya."

The pair shunpo-ed (a/n: my grammar with Japanese is not good at all.) away, each towards a different direction, but with identical smirks on their faces.

Seireitei would rue the day they accepted the pair as Captains, and gave them more power to conceal than the pranksters they were before.

On that day, it would rain kidou-enforced glue and pink feathers, and whatever else they could come up with.

…

* * *

OWARI 

**Freya**: …so? What do you think? Is it crap? Is it good? Do you want me to post another one?

Flames are accepted and will be thrown into the trash bin, CC will be honored and respected.

Reviews of any kind are highly encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya: this will be short and this will have a sequel. Please do not skewer the author!!

* * *

20 Things Kuchiki Byakuya Bets That You Don't Know About Ichimaru Gin

* * *

1. Gin does like foxes (Byakuya is surprised that people even ask).

2. Problem is they don't like him. At one point, a mother fox had attempted to bite his arm off when he came near. Byakuya is not good at healing kidou.

3. Gin is allergic to the little bits of strawberries (fake ones) in ice cream. He turns pink when you rub it in his face. Try it.

4. No, Gin is not an insomniac. Byakuya would never allow it.

5. Red is not Gin's favorite color. It is white.

6. Apples are part of Gin's everyday meal. Red or green, he'll eat them.

7. Gin's hair used to reach his waist. Then Byakuya got Senbonsakura. And the rest is history.

8. Gin can whistle- very well. Byakuya finds it irritating and amazing.

9. Gin is not as lazy as Matsumoto- he can do 3 days' worth of paperwork in 3 hours, given that the 6th Squad is being trained outside and the Captain is closely watching.

10. Gin can balance things on his three fingers. Things plural. As in anything, dammit!

11. When he spins said balanced objects, they will heat up. Try it with the tea pot. Byakuya did. Several times.

12. Gin's type of pet is an abnormally small puppy (that shall never grow, hence forth).

13. Gin will name the puppy Bunny.

14. Gin's right arm is sensitive when touched. Aka, it is his tickle-spot.

15. Gin adapts to his tickle-spot very quickly.

16. Gin is very good at chess. Byakuya knows so.

17. Gin can rap. And play the piano.

18. Romance is personified in Gin when he wants it to.

19. Gin loves reading about Urban Legends. Byakuya calls him the King of Urban Legends.

20. Gin is a good pillow. Ask Byakuya. Or Hitsugaya. Or Bunny.

* * *

Freya: it is short, you will kill me, I want to live, it shall be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Freya : dear god, the exams are over! And here cometh our sportsfest… I'm not one for physical activities that involve me being in close contact with the jocks of our school, but it's for my grades, so I say bring it on!!! Here's a note on the author's life : I HAVE SEEN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND I LOVED IT!!! I can't believe the guy who voiced Theodore… o.O –shiver- but anyway, here's part 2 of '20 things…'.

Oh yes, for she who kindly reviewed, Gin has spun your Chocolate Milk.

He could spin other things for you too!!

* * *

Just A Few More Things Kuchiki Byakuya Bets That You Don't Know About Ichimaru Gin

* * *

21. Gin can play basketball. If only his opponents would stop being awed by how he spins the ball (he holds it up with three fingers, spins it, magically floats it in the air for a few precious jaw-dropping seconds and catches it again), then they could play. (they don't)

22. Gin likes duckies. Particularly, yellow ones with a strange look of confusion and nervousness in their faces.

23. If Gin wasn't a shinigami (hence, if he wasn't dead), he has confided in Byakuya that he would very much like to be either a bartender, an illusionist or a biology teacher. His top favorite? A social worker.

24. Gin knows when you lie. He can see it. With his eyes.

25. Gin's most favorite hiding place is behind you. (It took Byakuya several years to learn this)

26. Gin loves it when you fall for his tricks, but he loves it even more when you try to outsmart him.

27. Though Gin may look it, he does not have an eating disorder. Food just doesn't appeal to him in the way causing mayhem does.

28. One of Gin's favorite things from the human world is the black jacket with one white wing on the back.

29. If asked about his nationality, Gin will tell you many different things. Only Byakuya knows that his mother is Chinese.

30. (in answer to the 'stick'-suggestion) Gin loves the movie 'Bug's Life'. He especially liked the part where the ladybug brandished the other stick-looking bug as a weapon. He could sympathize.

31. Gin is actually a well-mannered person. He never goes where he is not welcome. it just so happens that when he was initiated as the Third Squad Captain, Yamamoto-taichou greeted him with a 'Welcome to Soul Society'. It is not Gin's fault that he took this as a sign that he was free to pop in wherever he pleased.

32. Gin used to be part of the Shinsengumi/ His Higness' Royal Retainers. He used to be the Third Squad Captain then too.

33. if Gin could be an animal, he would be a fox. A white one that likes to sleep on its tail.

34. Gin would love to have ball-gag with him wherever he went, but Byakuya always takes it. So he has to make do with duct-tape.

35. Gin has a thing for small, new-born, baby-looking things. Byakuya found out when they saw a kitten on the roof. For days after that, Gin was seen sporting a kitty on his head. Currently, the kitty is roaming around Seireitei, causing mayhem worthy of his owner.

* * *

When am I gonna post Byakuya's? next week. Wait for it. 


	4. The Birthday Special

Freya: hail-o, hail-o… my right arm is numb… the sportsfest is over, and I missed Byakuya's birthday! (does a little dance around the Mexican hat) anyway, Kazu's gonna kill me (though I am already dead XD) if I don't contribute to the fics here the Bleach-fandom… so, here goes a little GinBya bday fic… I have no idea what I'm doing… though, this is probably the first seriously (???) GinBya fic I've written… don't expect greatness!! I am warning you!!

And yes, I am aware that it is cliché. Screw the world.

* * *

"Kiss me."

Now, Gin thought that was mildly predictable and somewhat unfair.

"Alright."

Byakuya thought he was kidding.

* * *

It was the 31st of January, and Ichimaru Gin was asleep. Sunny as it was, with birds flying here and there, he really couldn't care. He'd been shot with a bout of insomnia last night, and he so very much wanted to get some decent day's sleep, that he chose to ignore any and every sound the outside world made.

He knew he'd forgotten something, something gravely important, something he shouldn't have forgotten but did so anyway- that was why he couldn't sleep. It was annoying, and irritating, and dammit, it made his smile twitch when he thought about it.

But not now.

He'd think about it when he woke up. What mattered now was his sleep, his coveted, luxurious, undisturbed sleep…

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

He groaned. That's it, he head to find out what was so special about today! Then, he could go sleep the next three weeks off, school and shinigami duties be damned.

The silver haired shinigami got up from his futon and hurriedly donned his uniform, not caring if he woke his dorm-mates up. This was important, his remembering was important.

It wasn't like him to forget things. He had a great memory for fats and data, just that his expression didn't show it. Gin would admit it, he looked lazy.

Maybe Byakuya knew.

As he walked (stormed) through the hallways of the Academy, he couldn't help but think that between the two of them, it was mostly always his duty to remind Byakuya of a few little things. Like saying no to people he should say it to, being nice to a select few (this done via a draw-lots) and other, small, inconceivable things.

Like feeding pets.

Or sleeping.

Or eating.

Or birthdays.

He stopped.

He stood there, in the middle of the hallway, comprehension slowly dawning in his mind.

His smile twitched again.

He'd forgotten Byakuya's birthday.

A Kuchiki did not sulk.

Moreover, a Kuchiki did not sulk on top of the tower of penance at the ungodly hour of six in the morning, glaring at anything that crossed his vision, an almost-kinda-sorta-mustabeena-pout on his face.

Currently though, Byakuya was not counting himself as a Kuchiki, lacking the (stupid) kenseikan he'd been sent as a present. What a crappy present it was. He would've laughed in derision, like Gin once did.

He bit his lip.

But maybe being a Kuchiki was the only way to stop this absurd bubble of tantrums threatening to spill out the moment he took a breath. The only thing that could remind that he was supposed to be unfazed by all of this, that he had to hold his head up high no matter the situation.

His lip was hurting.

Gin wasn't supposed to _forget_, goddammit, he was supposed to be the first one to greet him and throw cake at his face and hand him a present that may or may not have been weird but then Byakuya wouldn't mind because it was from him and then they would go off and play another prank on some other innocent by-stander passing it off as an accident or an order from a captain or something…

Seriously, his lip was really hurting now.

The sound that jarred him from these senseless thoughts was the very same one that sent him into a mild fit of annoyance.

"…Byakuya."

A Kuchiki would stay calm… even if it was pointless to do so.

Gin looked at his friend, wondering if he should say anything more. Then again, maybe if he did, they'd be taking a little stroll towards the Soukyokuu. He didn't like that particular type of stroll.

"Gin."

Byakuya was annoyed at him, Gin could tell. It was there in the way his voice was too light and airy, as if he'd been holding his breath since dawn; in the way that he refused to face him and simply stayed there, looking at (what Gin knew to be) nothing in particular.

He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya's shoulders tensed, the phrase being foreign and unexpected- and so very much like his friend. No one ever apologized for forgetting his birthday before.

Then again, he thought, no one ever did. Even his annoying godfather had sent him gifts…

"…you do know what this means…"

Gin looked up, just in time to catch his friend stand up and face him. His lips look swollen. He'd been biting them, hadn't he?

"Don't you?"

Gin has to nod, because he truly does know. It reminds him of that time Byakuya lost a bet and had to do everything and anything Gin asked him to do for three days (Gin's not that cruel- so he says over the braids and ribbons and all the cups of strawberry ice cream).

This is just like that time, but then Gin knows that things like that never happen twice. This time was different. Specially different.

He puts up a smile and walks towards his friend, hands behind his back and silently wishing it wasn't something too hard- like playing tag. Shunpo or no, Byakuya was quick and he was lazy.

There was a grave difference.

"So what does Kuchiki Byakuya want as a birthday present?" he asks in a sing-song voice that shields the world form his nervousness. Byakuya, too. But that's because he's preoccupied with something else.

His eyes are averted but sharp with certainty when he says,

"Kiss me."

Now, Gin thought that was mildly predictable and somewhat unfair.

"Alright."

Byakuya thought he was kidding.

His lips are soft against his, exactly as they looked, all plaint and smooth and very sweet. Gin is aware that he sounds disturbingly poetic in his head right now, but being the person that he is, he couldn't give a damn.

He held up his face with two fingers just under his chin, he was only a few inches taller after all. His other hand is held behind his back, and their robes don't even touch each other as the breeze passes by. Gin is careful, and Byakuya is blushing.

Blushing, but still had some of his wits about him, which meant a good deal of his pride and… some other thing. Quite bravely, he let his hand creep up to the side of Gin's face, if only to pull him closer. Slightly, ever so slightly, Byakuya let his tongue slide over Gin's, earning a small yelp for his effort.

Gin almost drew back, if not for the fact that Byakuya now had an arm around his neck and was currently not letting go. Initially, he planned it to be a chaste kiss, as his friend had not specified, but then…

Who was he to deny the birthday boy his gift?

They were kissing, yes, on top of the tower of penance as a sort-of birthday present and Gin couldn't help but think he'd finally rubbed off on his friend. It was no longer gentle, like what a first kiss was wont to be, but neither was it senseless, both boys lost in the moment.

No, Gin thought, it was if they were meant for this. They fit perfectly (and this was special, because nothing was perfect in his eyes, 'xept for those few times when he found Byakuya asleep), and he couldn't really think of anything better to do aside from kissing Byakuya.

Well, there was one thing…

The silverhaired shinigami pulled away, trying to catch his almost-forgotten-but-very-much-needed breath, blood red eyes open and curious and stuck on the Kuchiki's face.

Byakuya was still blushing, but he was looking down now, not trusting himself to ever look at his friend's face ever again. That's it, he'd just officially ruined their friendship, the only one he'd ever had, and the only one that would ever count, in his opinion. He was going to completely pull away now, and let go of his friend's robes and possibly run away.

A hand grabbed his wrist.

"You're not thinking of running away, are you?"

The Kansai accent was back, in the way his breathlessness was apparent, and Byakuya looked down.

"…I…"

Gin smiled and moved his grip so that he was holding his friend's hand (and here he was thinking maybe it wouldn't stay that way for long), tracing the inside with his thumb.

"Will get a much better birthday present come next year. Alright?"

Now Byakuya dared to look up, only to have a swift kiss pressed to his forehead. His unoccupied hand reached up to the violated forehead, frowning lightly at the boy before him.

Gin merely smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Freya: ah yes, the review button! Now it shall be called the 'hit-the-authoress-over-the-head-with-a-stick-button' because of her utter failure in making a fic. Kazu, forgive me. World, do your worst!! I know I suck, let's see you try to make me feel more horrible about it!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Freya: yeah, hi. This is the much-awaited (?) chapter for Byakuya's list… so, here it goes… (sweatdrop) sorry for my lack of energy in this note… I haven't eaten yet… and contrary to my belief, I am human.

* * *

Just A Couple of Things That Ichimaru Gin Should NOT Tell People About Kuchiki Byakuya

(by reading this, you have sworn yourself and your family into secrecy… Gin knows when you don't keep your promises… O.O)

* * *

1. Byakuya is not good with healing kidou. Somehow, he always managed to make things explode when he wasn't supposed to.

2. Byakuya gets sunburns easily. He turns a lovely shade of pink after some time under the sun.

3.His favorite monarch is Queen Elizabeth. Closely followed by King Henry of Normandy. And some lady from Bathsyby…

4. Byakuya once spilled an entire cup of tea when Gin came up behind him and said 'Boo!' (i.e. when Byakuya was a kid, he got scared very easily)

5. Byakuya was supposed to be named Yukishirou.

6. Byakuya hates his godfather to pieces.

7. His hair has a mind of its own. Even he can't defy it.

8. See the bangs held in place by the kenseikan? Two of those are married and one is the bitter lonely third-wheel.

9. Byakuya has an extensive collection of kimonos that he hopes to burn one day when Gin finally stops telling him he looks beautiful in each and every one

10. When depressed, Byakuya tended to sit very still and look of into nothing in particular (like he normally does).

11. Only one person knows the difference between his moods and he is secretly grateful.

12. Only Byakuya knows that Gin loves sunflowers. That's because he is the only one who knows how to make them appear out of thin air. (he only knew one magic trick, and it was the only one that counted)

13. Before Byakuya cut Gin's hair, he practiced on dolls. And random people. And Yamamoto-taichou's beard.

14. Byakuya didn't believe in luck. So when he met Gin, a secret part of him acknowledged it as fate.

15. Byakuya owns an egg-chair (i.e. a chair in the shape of an egg).

16. Said egg-chair is the only thing he has in common with his godfather.

17. Byakuya is a romantic nut. (see Fair Warning and Gin's set for confirmation)

18. When Byakuya saw Gin's eyes for the first time, he wanted to have them all for himself (literally and figuratively).

19. One of the few things that would make Byakuya slip is a flash of red.

20. Sometimes Byakuya was blind to things and sometimes his eyes saw everything so clearly it was deadly (_"And his blue gaze set him on fire… fire… fire… flames"_)

* * *

Ehehehehe… tell me if I should do more… ne? 


	6. Author's Email Note

Subject: Why did I ever stop taking Sleepasil ™

Subject: Why did I ever stop taking Sleepasil ™?

Message:

(this thing is in e-mail form because the fic I'm working on right now is a love triangle over the net… I'm experimenting )

A pleasant day or night to you, dear reviewer. I am here to inform you that the Bukeke Chicken has finally made everyone love—waitafrickin'minute… WHAT'S WITH THE BUKEKE CHICKEN?! (smashes cue cards) ehm! Anyway, yes, I am here to inform you that I have finally had it. I have to tell you this, or else I'll hate myself more than I already do.

Tale of Two Pranksters is near its end. Just three more updates and it's 'complete' folks. That's the somewhat bad news. The bad news is that my sleeping pills aren't working and I'm working through midnight again… XD… it's not funny… XP…

The GOOD NEWS is this: from the lists that I have given you of Gin's and (some of) Byakuya's characters, you are hereby encouraged to pick at least 2 (one from each character) numbers and submit them to me so I can make drabbles about them…

This series of reviewer-requested drabbles will be known as… … as… as… crap I don't have a title in mind yet!! But yes, there will be more GinBya fics coming from me, since we're currently on a GinBya stint, Kazuya and I.

Now, don't bombard me. Every review, a reviewer can pick 2 numbers, only 2 numbers!! I'm a sad, sad, sleep-deprived, fic-over-loaded, request-bombarded authoress!! And I'm a senior now too.

So that's it. I'm not leaving, just taking a side-trip to actual work.

See ya when I see ya!!

(sent)

(to /Tale of Two Pranksters/ reviewers)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **It's a bird! It's a juu-ou-chou! .... nope, it's just the author, getting kicked back into the GinBya field. :P Bet you thought it was something great...

Anyway, I'm sorry for the terribly long wait folks. It turns out that being a senior student is more work than I anticipated, add to that my tripping into a new fandom. I apologize for 'abandoning' the field for so long, but I intend to end your pain in just a while.

**Internal Wars: **Yay! I've got new thingies~! .erk. Hmmm... ok, got one! Should I write an AkitoxMomiji? As in, Akito from Fruuba and Momiji from Fruuba. As in, yaoi. As in, probably T. :P Even negative feedback (provided it has reason) is appreciated with regards to this question.

**Disclaimer: Bleach** does not belong to me, it belongs to Tite Kubo. The amazing Tite Kubo, who has (with the help of many others) ensured that I will never fall prey to the lures of alcoholism or drug abuse (as one awesome icon has said, _Who needs crack when you have Kubo Tite?_).

**Warnings: **OOC-ness. Dreaded OOC-ness. And a wee bit of fluff. :D Bya-chan's just begging to be poked. And the typo's that I missed. ^ ^ I've been hogging the bed for sleep these days.

**Randomnity: **I just realized, I missed Byakuya's birthday again. Huh. Can anyone say belated-bday fic? Oh, you'll get a belated Vday fic, too. I guess. Spur me with your reviews...?

_What if I said no...?_

* * *

**Just A Few More Things You Should Know (But Should Never Speak Of) About Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

21. If Byakuya was not a shinigami (hence, if he wasn't dead), he has confided in Gin that he would like to be either a manager or a high ranking spy.

22. The only person who can laugh at Kuchiki Byakuya (and get away with it, without any major, life-threatening injuries whatsoever) is Ichimaru Gin.

23. Once, just once, Byakuya would like to try this thing Gin called 'cliff-hanging'. If only to silence the other captain.

24. While Byakuya would be ultimately grateful to whoever would take his godfather far away (and subsequently out of his hair, and his life), he secretly favors his godfather's older brother-- at least, the man stood a good chance of being able to keep the ex-First Squad Taichou in one place.

25. If Gin is the moon, mundane and mysterious, Byakuya would dare be the stars that surround him-- it was perhaps the only way he could keep watch over him. For if Byakuya were the sun, they would never be able to be with each other as often as they were.

26. One of these days, Byakuya will learn how to cook a mighty feast, enough to feed an army of a thousand men.

27. But first, he must learn how to keep Ichimaru Gin in place as he cooks said feast.

28. Byakuya would make a fine husband-- responsible, never had a vice, straight as a ram rod and endearingly secretively-romantic to boot.

29. ...if only he didn't hold a certain silver-haired, crimson-eyed, somewhat-anorexic, quite-possibly-insane, _male_ squad captain in such (suspiciously) high regards/respect (ie, if only he wasn't gay).

30. When Byakuya first saw Senbonsakura, he wondered if he would ever have to show it to Gin.

31. It is only because of Gin that Byakuya even knew the word _daydumbing_ existed.

32. He and Gin couldn't be brothers-- they shared far too many things for their relationship to be simply _that_.

33. At one point, which no one is allowed to remember or even know of, Byakuya was just the _teeniest _bit jealous of Rangiku Matsumoto.

34. Before meeting Gin, Byakuya was merely 'the Kuchiki heir'. After meeting Gin, he was much more than that--- he had a lot more nicknames, too.

35. Byakuya does indeed have bad days. They happen when Gin's not around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that ends The Tale of Two Pranksters, the GinBya 35/35 List.

Here's what I still have left:

**1) **the drabbles you guys requested for

**2) **another chapter that's more bittersweet than anything

**3) **that situation that puts everyone on the floor.

And of course, they shall be done in due time. Hopefully. Props to **Jendo**-san, -san, and **Tsuki Star**-san. Yours go first.


End file.
